


FFFC November Special

by TaleaCorven



Series: Froday Flash Fiction Challenge [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Talking, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Autumn- and winter-based short stories about Heath/Adam and Heath/Rhyno.





	1. Hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

> For [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org) \- [November Special: Mixed Picture Bingo](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/49449.html)  
> table 1 mixed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(left picture, bottom line)](https://i.imgur.com/GxJCkQ5.jpg)

"Look, look!" Heath was pulling on his partner's sleeve, a big smile on his face. He'd just discovered a hedgehog in their garden. Heath loved autumn. Actually, he loved every season, and he always found something exciting. It was one of those rare occasions they both had a day off, and they wanted to enjoy it together in their backyard.

The sun was shining, and the trees and leaves were beautiful in many bright colors. Adam sat down on the bench next to their little pond. He was looking forward to retiring soon. Then he would be able to spend more time with Heath. His party days were long behind him, and he didn't miss waking up with a hangover.

Sometimes, though, he missed his old friends. Some of his Rosebuds had become outstanding wrestlers. Becky was one of the most talented women the WWE had ever seen. Elias had a lot of potential and would probably become a champion in the future. But the most promising of all was Braun. Adam still remembered him wearing silly clothes. He didn't know what Bray had done to him, but it had changed him forever. He wasn't even sure if Braun would recognize him if they met again.

Heath was still watching the hedgehog rummaging around in the leaves. "We should give him a name!"

"Him? Maybe it's a girl."

"Oh, you're right. Then we should choose a gender-neutral name."

Adam thought about it for a moment before he suggested, "What about Spikey?"

Heath chuckled. "Really? Can that be a girl's name?"

"Why not?"

"Okay. I like it." Heath knelt down a few feet away from the hedgehog. "Hey Spikey, welcome in our garden. Make yourself at home!"

He turned around and smiled at his partner. Adam smiled back. "I love you, Heathy baby."

The ginger went to him, sat down and grabbed Adam's hand. "Love you, too."

 


	2. Driving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(right picture, bottom line)](https://i.imgur.com/PmHBTK6.jpg)

Heath looked out the window while they were driving through the cold. The landscape was covered in snow. But there wasn't much else to see. Their radio was broken, and they still had about 100 miles to go before they would reach their destination.

Heath didn't like the silence. "Tell me something."

"About what?" Rhyno loved to talk about history and politics. But he knew his tag team partner wasn't interested in that.

"Tell me something about your childhood."

Rhyno made a face. "That's boring. I had a pretty normal childhood."

"Tell me about ECW."

"Do you really want to know that? I was a different man back then. I put women through tables..." He wasn't proud of it, but he had decided not to deny his past.

Heath had heard about it; he'd even seen some of those videos. But Rhyno had changed since then. Heath liked to believe he had a good influence on him – something like _taming the beast._ Suddenly he smiled. "Tell me how you fell in love with me."

Rhyno blushed. "No."

Heath chuckled. He thought it was cute when his partner was so shy. "Okay, then I'll tell you..."

 


	3. Pavilion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(middle picture, bottom line)](https://i.imgur.com/9heqEJh.jpg)

It was one of the first real winter days, and Heath and Adam had decided to take a walk in the park. Everything was covered with a thin blanket of snow. It was quiet and cold. The sun was already setting. Heath grabbed his partner's hand. They were both wearing gloves, but he imagined feeling Adam's warmth radiating through the fabric.

His face lit up when he saw the pavilion. "Hey, do you remember this place?"

Of course Adam remembered it. It was the place where they had kissed for the first time. It had happened in March 2016. Heath had been rumored to be the locker room bicycle. Adam had never understood why. Heath had not slept with all of his tag team partners.

It had taken Adam two months – two full months of flirting, smiling, giving compliments, touching without going too far, talking until late at night – before Heath had agreed to go on a date with him. They had gone to a restaurant, and after that they'd walked through this park. It had been a warm day, and they'd sat down in the pavilion for a while until they had finally kissed for the first time.

Adam smiled and dragged his partner into the building. He wiped the snow off the bench and sat down. Then he pulled Heath onto his lap. The ginger wrapped his arm around Adam's neck and leaned down a bit.

"I do remember," Adam said. His hand went to the back of Heath's head, and then he slowly pressed his lips against the other's.

Heath smiled into the soft kiss. "I love you."

 


End file.
